The SCOR Program has developed the necessary facilities, organizational mechanisms, investigative expertise, and planned research to advance understanding of the causes and prevention of atherosclerosis. The reseach program is a broadly based interdisciplinary attack on numerous aspects of the disease process. Particular emphasis will be on genetic and biochemical mechanisms in determining hypo or hyperresponsiveness of nonhuman primates to dietary cholesterol, comparative studies of pleomorphic features of fatty streaks, studies on endothelial permeability, lesion regression and vascular function of atherosclerotic rhesus monkeys, the structure and function of lipoproteins as affected by diet and heredity, studies on arterial metabolism, and finally, metabolic studies to evaluate the biochemical sites of genetic influence on plasma cholesterol homeostasis.